Una Historia Diferente
by Nahuel Bonavita
Summary: esta es mi primera historia


Barrio de Nerima

Dos adolescentes se encontraban corriendo bajo la lluvia, uno era un chico que vestía una camisa roja de estilo chino sin mangas y pantalones negros de estilo chino con cordones en los tobillos. También llevaba zapatos de kenpo.

Tenia unos ojos de color azul zafiro, que en este momento eran tan frios como el hielo.

Su nombre era Ranma Saotome

La otra persona era una mujer de cabello largo y de color marrón, con ojos azules.

Vestia un atuendo de chef Okonomiyaki, que consiste en una blusa de mangas cortas con las mangas atadas hacia atrás azul con detalles blancos y pantalones negros ajustados.

Este traje está equipado con una bandolera que sostiene varias espátulas pequeñas, mientras que su espátula de combate más grande la lleva a lo largo de su espalda.

Sus ojos azules, tambien estaban tan frios como el hielo.

Su nombre era Ukyo Saotome.

Estaban aqui solo por una razon, venian en busca de una persona que los habia abandonado hace casi 11 años.

Esta persona era Genma Saotome, el padre de Ranma.

Los habia abandonado llevandose con él carrito de Okonomiyaki del padre de Ukyo, que era el lote por el matrimonio entre Ranma y Ukyo, que era parte del acuerdo que habian hecho los padres de ambos, pero Genma solo habia aceptado eso por la comida que podria obtener del carrito de Okonomiyaki.

Iba a irse junto con Ranma, pero este al ver que su amigo lo seguia y se habia caido al chocar con una roca, salto del carrito para ayudarla, que luego de ayudarle le grito a su padre que esperaba, pero su padre no le hizo caso, dejando a su hijo solo con su amigo.

Ranma, al ver que su padre no se detenia trato de seguirle pero su amigo lo detuvo, diciendole que no podria alcanzarlo, a lo que Ranma tuvo que estar de acuerdo porque su padre ya estaba muy lejos y sabia que no podria alcanzarlo.

Ukyo, al ver que su amigo estaba deprimido, decidio llevarlo a su casa, para que se quedara alli hasta que su padre lo viniera a buscar, ademas de explicarle porque iba a dejarla y sin despedierse.

Por lo que casi una hora despues, luego de que llegaran a la casa de Ukyo, el padre de élla, luego de que su hija le explicara lo que sucedia, enojado con Genma, permitio que Ranma se quedara en su casa a esperar a que su padre venga y darle varias explicaciones.

Entonces, Ukyo decidio interrogar a Ranma de porque se iba a ir sin llevarla o despedirse, algo que Ranma no entendio, por lo que se lo dijo ella, porque se padre le habia dicho que debian de irse temprano y sin despedirse.

Y que el carrito de Okonomiyaki era un regalo de despedida del padre de Ukyo.

Esto, causo que tanto Ukyo como su padre se enojaran, por la mentira descarada que le habia dicho Genma a su hijo.

Por lo que el padre de Ukyo, le dijo que el carrito era el dote para el matrimonio entre él y Ukyo, algo que Ranma estaba confundido, ya que el sabia que no se podian casar entre dos chicos, por lo que se lo dijo a el hombre mayor.

Éste, al ver que Ranma no sabia la verdad, le explico que Ukyo era una niña, pero se vestia como niño porque el entrenamiento que debia hacer se necesitaba usar ese tipo de ropa.

Esto tambien confundio a el pequeño Ranma, porque se padre le habia explicado que las niñas eran debiles y no sabian de artes marciales.Lo que causo mas enojo a Ukyo y su padre, por lo que con un deje de enojo, el padre de Ukyo le explico que las niñas no eran debiles, eran tan habiles como los hombres en las artes marciales y que su padre le habia mintio sobre eso.

Luego de explicarle eso, le dijo a Ranma que miemtras estuviera alli, deberia de ir a la escuela, ya que era importante para un artista marcial y que debirian comunicarse con su madre, que el padre de Ranma habia dicho un dia mientras bebian, el numero de telefono de la casa de Ranma.

Algo que emociono a Ranma, porque hace mas de un año que no la veia. Por lo que varias horas despues, luego de hablar con su madre y que el padre de Ukyo le explicara la situacion , que élla entendio y se enojara con su esposo. Acepto que su hijo se quedara alli, pero que la llamara todos los dias, lo que estuvieron de acuerdo.

Por lo que asi, Ranma se quedaria alli a vivir por un tiempo, mientras esperaba a que su padre venga a buscarlo, sin saber que no lo haria.

Por lo asi paso el tiempo, el padre de Ranma, nunca vino a buscarlo, algo que entristecio y enojo a Ranma, algo que Ukyo se dio cuenta rapidamente, por lo que pasaba mucho con él, algo que Ranma estaba muy agradecido.

Fueron juntos a la escuela, en donde Ranma se comprometio en ser el mejor, para demostrarle a su padre que iba a ser el mejor artista marcial en el mundo.

Ademas, entrenaban juntos, en donde Ranma aprendia el estilo de combate Ukyo, mientras él le enseñaba a ella de los libros que el tenia en su mochila, que siempre tenia con él.

Tambien, ayudaban a el padre de Ukyo con su carrito de comida.

Todos los dias, antes de cada comida Ranma llamaba a su madre para contarle todo lo que hacia, algo que su madre siempre le decia que estaba orgullosa de él.

Ademas de todo eso, Ranma y Ukyo, los fines de semana, en donde no tenian obligaciones o no tenian tarea de escuela, iban en donde se encomtraban los sabios del lugar, en donde les enseñaban tecnicas y lo basico de como usar el chi, ademas de enseñarle a controlar sus emociones, ya que esta son muy importamtes cuando manejan el chi, porque podian lastimarlos si lo usan mal.

Esto, hizo que tanto Ranma como Ukyo, se prometieran a controlar sus emociones, porque querian ser los mejores y esto podria ser un problema grave.

Ese proceso se repito hasta que Ranma y Ukyo tenian doce años,en donde eran los mejor de su año en la escuela, ademas de estar entre los mejores artistas marciales del lugar, por debajo de los monjes o sabios, pero la diferencia era muy poca.

Habian decido ir a unas montañas cerca de donde vivian, em sonde se rumoreaba que se encontraba un ser que poseia grandes habilidades en las artes marciales, por lo que decidieron ir alli para ver si podia enseñarles algunas de sus tecnicas.

Por lo que luego de tener las cosas que necesitaban, fueron en busca del hombre.Tardaron cinco dias en llegar a el lugar que decian que deberia estar.

Cuando llegaron alli, vieron que habia una cueva, con una roca en la entrada,por lo que juntos movieron la roca, para que algo de alli saliera con mucha rapidez.

Cuando pudieron ver bien que habia salido de la cueva vieron que era un anciano de baja estatura, que estaba casi calvo, salvo por los lados de su cabeza. Poseeia un bigote muy delgado. Portaba un traje marrón oscuro con un cinturón negro.

Que el verlos, los miro por un momento y luego salto a los pechos de Ukyo causando que ésta gritara para que se soltara, pero el anciano no salia.Por lo que Ranma trato de golpearlo, pero el anciano salto de alli, dejando enojada a Ukyo, que se tapaba con sus manos sus senos.

Ambos, le preguntaron que estaba haciendo y como se atrevia a hacer algo como eso.

A lo que éste solo dijo que era un pobre anciano que fue encerrado en la cueva, por hombres malvados y solo queria un poco de amor de una mujer hermosa.

Esto solo enojo mas Ranma, porque nadie se atrevia a tocar a su novia en donde no debia. Por lo que iba a golpear a ese anciano, para que aprenda una leccion.

Pero cuando intento golpearlo, el anciano esquivaba todos sus golpes,algo sorprendente para su edad y eso que Ranma era rapido golpeando. Esto continuo por varios minutos, en donde Ukyo se unio a el combate, pero ninguno pudo golpearlo porque el anciano lo esquivaba a todos sus ataques.

Continuaron hasta que tanto Ranma y Ukyo se cansaron de no poder atacar a el anciano.En lo que el anciano felicito a ambos por sus habilidades, a Ukyo por su habilidad con armas de cocina y Ranma por su habilidad en el arte de combate libre.

Por lo que le pregunto a Ranma su nombre y al escuchar su apellido, le hizo otra pregunta si es que conocia a Genma Saotome, que el muchacho le dijo que era su padre pero con evidente odio.

El anciano se presento como Happosai, el gran maestro de artes marciales de estilo libre de combate y que fue el maestro del padre de Ranma y un hombre llamado Soun Tendo.

Esta informacion, sorprendio a ambos preadolescentes porque este debe de ser el hombre que habia oido rumores,por lo que le preguntaron si podian tomarlos como discipulos, porque queria ser los mejores en las artes marciales.

Happosai, luego de pensarlo por varios minutos, aceptaba pero con varias condiciones, las cuales serian que:

 **1-** Debian de llamarlo maestro.

 **2-** Deben de hacer caso a todos sus instrucciones.

 **3-** Debe de vivir con ellos, si es que tenian un hogar, de otra manera debia de darle bolsa para acampar.

 **4-** Pagarian sus gastos,sin importar lo que sea.

Esas eran las condiciones, que tanto Ranma como Ukyo, luego de discutirlas por casi una hora lo aceptaron sus condiciones, con tal de aprender mas sobre las artes marciales.

Por lo que llevaron a Happosai con ellos, sin saber en que se habian metido.

Luego de el viaje de vuelta a la casa donde vivian Ukyo y Ranma, en donde su nuevo maesrro no les enseño nada argumentando que primero debia volver a su casa para poeder empezar. Por lo que no teniendo otra opcion esperaron hasta llegar a su casa.

Tardaron otros cinco dias en llegar a su casa, que en cuanto llegaron le explicaron a el padre de Ukyo el acuerdo, donde el hombre, con un suspiro de derrota dejo que Happosai se quedara.

Por lo que asi, el tiempo pasaba, tanto Ukyo y Ranma entrenaban bajo las enseñanzas de Happosai, en donde ambos tenian un regimen muy exigente hecho por su maestro.

El cual era el siguiente:

 **1-Temprano en las mañanas debian de correr 10 km en 10 minutos, en caso de fallar, no habria desayuno.**

 **2-Luego del desayuno,antes de la escuela,tenian una que entrenar la mente,intentando despejar los pensamientos que pudieran enojarlos mientras entrenaban, porque pueden ser muy peligrosos.**

 **3-Luego de eso debian de refinar y mejorar sus movimientos y tecnicas de combate, porque en palabras de Happosai, tenian mucho que en mejorar.**

 **4- En la tarde, luego de la escuela, debian de tener un combate entre si, para que el otro pueda ver sus debilidades y decirles,para que asi intentaran que desaparezcan.**

 **5-Luego tenian otro entrenamiemto en la que debian mejorar la velocidad, en donde debiam de intentar atrapar a Happosai en cierta cantidad de tiempo, de no lograrlo, solo cenarian y vaso de agua con pan duro.**

 **6-Antes de dormir, debian de despejar la mente para aprender a usar mejor el chi, que lo intentarian una vez a la semana con la vigilancia del maestro.**

 **7-Una vez al mes se enfrentarian a Happosai, para que compruebe cuanto mejorarian.**

Por lo que asi, bajo este entrenamiento Ukyo y Ranma entrenaban, con poco descanso y sin importar el clima, ya que deseaban poder mejorar mas sus habilidades en las artes marciales.

Esto, duro hasta que Ranma y Ukyo cumplieron los diesciseis, antes de ir a la preparatoria, luego de terminar como los mejores alumnos de su clase.

En los tres años de entrenamiento, tanto Ranma y Ukyo habian mejorado en gran medida, al punto que juntos podian darle a Happosai una pelea mas que aceptable.

Ademas de las artes marciales, como pareja habian crecido en gran medida, cuando Happosai les daba unos dias libres, Ranma llevaba a Ukyo a muchas citas.

Pero apesar de estar juntos, ambos sabian que deseaban que su relacion llegara a un nivel mas alto, aun sabiendo que eran jovenes.

Por lo que, luego de decirle a el padre de Ukyo y la madre de Ranma, acordaron que su relacion daria el siguiente paso.

Lo cual se llevaria a cabo en varias semanas, en donde la madre de Ranma podria venir a uno de los gran momento de su hijo.

Pero lo que casi nadie sabia, excepto Happosai que se habia dado cuenta no mucho tiempo despues de empezar a entrenarlos , eran que los ojos de ambos chicos se volvian frios como el hielo mientras practicaban, ademas de que parecia que ambos se contenia en el momento de pelear con él, pero no sabia el porque, ademas de que no iba a preguntar, ya que no era asunto suyo.

Asi pasaron las semanas, en donde la madre de Ranma habia llevado hace dos semanas, para que tanto Ukyo como Ranma pudieran dar el siguiente paso.

La ceremonia fue una moderna, porque una tradicional no podia hacerse por varias razones.

Por lo que asi, ahora la pareja recien casada, pasaria un tiempo alli, hasta que sea el momento en que partieran en busca de la persona que tenian cuentas pendientes


End file.
